Described below is a method of determining successful receipt at a mobile terminal in a communication system, in particular for second and third generation mobile phone systems, such as Universal Mobile Telecommunications System Terrestrial Radio Access Network (LITRAN), offering multicast broadcast multimedia services (MBMS) or other broadcast services.
Broadcast services, such as MBMS which is standardized in radio access network (RAN), are becoming more and more important for mobile communication networks. However, a UE receiving messages on an MBMS control channel has no way of determining whether it has received safely all the messages in a transmission that it needs.